The River Crossing
by illicit.azure
Summary: What does it mean to follow one's dreams? Sakura Haruno thinks that a dictator run Konoha just might be it, even if she has to change who she is. Largely AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Inspired by murkybluematter's Pureblood Pretense which is such a wonderful story. I suggest you go out and read it (which is complete by the way). The story features a cross-dressing Sakura as Naruto.

Dedicated to my friend Artemis, and her exams. Good luck!

* * *

In a story where Minato Namikaze lives having never been voted hokage, Danzo a dictator of leaf who brings about an era of peace, and the third dying to seal the nine-tailed fox in a baby, an orphaned and adopted twice, Sakura Haruno longs to find her place in the world and when fate offers the chance to do so, she dives head first.

AU. So very AU

* * *

"_Some choices we live not only once but a thousand times over, remembering them for the rest of our lives."_ _– Richard Bach_

* * *

The River Crossing

Chapter one

"What? I'm quite sure you're supposed to be the smart one!" Frantic, her adoptive brother ushers her inside his room, bolts his door and for good measure he tosses a few smoke bombs outside.

"Are there no more ninja spies outside dear brother?" Sakura, pale pink hair, receives a hand in reply. She shakes her head minutely. _Her brother, always the dramatic one_

"Shush!" The blonde, Naruto, puts an ear to his tatami mats. Sakura, quite used to Naruto's antics simply took a seat on his bed. Naruto lifts a thumb, still intent on listening further for footfalls. Sakura continues, "This isn't just some hare-brained scheme I created this morning! I've been thinking of this for a long time now, months even."

"Are you sure we're really going to do this?" Naruto shifted in his position before nervously glancing at the door.

"Well?" Sakura asks

"Er, let's move to the bathroom?"

Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Mom would kill us." The blonde explains

"More like dad would kill us while mother will throw knives at us, burn our hides then send us to bed without supper or ramen whichever, provided we're not dead yet." And at that her brother rolled his eyes at her - after a quick shiver of fear.

They shuffled their feet to the bathroom.

Naruto sat on the toilet seat as Sakura checked the vents.

"All clear?" The blonde peered up at her.

"All clear."

"So, you're going to Konoha to study, definitely." The blonde made a chocked sound. Sakura continued as she dropped to the floor, "and I'm off to some obscure civilian village _but_ I'm actually going on a quest to find the toad sage"

Naruto blinked before giving her a goofy grin. There was a quick understanding that passed both their eyes. She'd stayed with the blonde long enough to make sense of how he ticked and vice versa.

"Well, what's the plan captain?"

"We ought to get out of your bathroom first, don't you think?"

It was a hideous shade of orange that seem to fluorescence even in bright daylight.

She'd even asked her adoptive parents when she was about eight how they'd gotten the effect only to receive, "Oh it didn't used to do that ask your brother" to which he answered- "huh? I'm not sure. I hardly notice since I stay here a lot."

From that day on Sakura never touches the walls.

"But I almost can't believe we're actually going through with this."

"We are"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto was pacing along the length of his bedroom floor. Naruto grinned up at her before frowning.

"I hate to burst your bubble since this is brilliant and all but you and I don't look like a piece of rock broken in half and I'm pretty much sure you're a girl"

Sakura gave him a glare as her brother the hem of her dress.

"We don't have to be 'a piece of rock broken in half' just close enough - in your case just momentarily, nobody has really seen you in Konoha and you don't really have _fri-_..._er_...go out much do you?"

Naruto gave her a small pout.

_Despite her brother's wonderful personality, there was always something that kept the children away from him. She could remember as a child a vague feeling of fear coming over her – she'd cry so much before. She could hear whispers too "demon" "possessed" the old women uttered. She'd never really figured out what they meant, because sometime when she still roamed around by herself in a bit of rebellion she got picked by the other children too and unlike the whispers she so often heard, her brother was none of those, instead he was her defender._

Sakura gave her cheeks a squeeze. No sense thinking of odd old things now.

"My cheekbones happen to be yours as well, and I can always dye my hair blonde – it's all too easy. I'd even cut my hair, I don't mind. And 'sides if the roots show, dad tells me mom's flaming red hair is famous in Konoha although I'm not quite sure why though" Sakura rubs her chin and adds, "we can hide my eye colour with those lens I've brought."

There was a spark in her eyes that warned Naruto his sister had a plan. "We're so getting in trouble" Naruto gluped.

"Have you got that glob technique down? Throw one at me – and oh, use a lot of chakra...and wait! Do it in the kitchen."

He blinked; really sometimes he wondered if Sakura really was his twin, his sneaky evil twin and his parents just got bonked round the head at Konoha and dropped his sister somewhere and then found her again years later.

But he was going to enjoy causing mayhem.

.

.

.

.

The Namikaze Kitchen, once spotless was covered in purple goo. The Kitchen floor was a slimy purple, the walls painted a bright purple adjacent to where the two children stood. Naruto glanced at the ceiling.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" Kushina bellowed as she glanced at her Kitchen paying little mind to the purple substance coated children. "I...I...my pan, my lovely new pan!"

Minato quirked an eyebrow at the mess

"Whoops?" Sakura uttered.

"IF THIS DOESN'T COME OFF I SWEAR YOU TWO AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE TOMORROW"

Sakura and Naruto blink

Kushina stopped before continuing sweetly, "And oh, I'm going to have you two exchange rooms. For the rest of your lives"

Needless to say both scrambled to get rags that very moment.

Goodness knew what horrors were in each other's rooms this was even worse than no supper.

.

.

.

.

_The following day_

Sakura fingered her short cropped hair dyed blonde yellow. They'd gotten a little overboard yesterday but everything was falling into place. She even made them both trounce a bit in her room, perfectly away from her precious books but close enough to her closet full of _girl clothes. _No one would bother her about bringing purple specked dresses.

Meanwhile, Naruto grimaced at his purple locks.

"I'm bald"  
"You exaggerate too much really"  
"I'm bald and purple!" Naruto lamented.  
"I offered you the hair dye yesterday"  
"I-I'd still be bald!" It was really no use when he was in hysterics. Sakura sighed.

Hopefully the route was scenic.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_This was it._

They were to ride a caravan that moved from Whirlpool to Konoha then finally to a village near the borders of sand country. The Namikazee household took residence at Whirlpool which was Kushina's hometown a few months after Naruto had been born for some peace and the relative quiet. The caravan, which had come into fashion some years ago carted off civilians and the occasional ninja to distant villages. It really was convenient, at least for the two.

The first plan had been to escort both of them to their respective places a parent each for them. It was luck and a bit of whining that got them the chance to get carted off instead, in their own wagon too - an added bonus of being well off.

It was smooth sailing there on.

They'd just have to stick close to each other and pretend for a few miles of being _lawn decorations, _andwave with look-as-innocent-as-they-can smiles before ducking and changing their baggage with each other's. They'd even worn identical clothing to blend in and changed seats with each other (Naruto's share of the plan, really).

Sakura already had her hair dyed blonde and fashioned into a boy's close cropped style. She just needed some convincing contacts lenses which she'd bought a few months ago, practicing a few times in her room to get the feel of it. Then, will their almost complete disguise Sakura got hold of her blonde brother's head and shoved it outside the caravan window and dunked a canteen of water.

"uuuuuh" Naruto whined.  
"I still have that dye - you know if you haven't insisted purple hair was awesome last night you wouldn't have to go through this." Sakura reached for another one furiously scrubbing on Naruto's scalp. "I just need the purple to get washed a bit more" "Saaaaaakuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaa..." "Well, fine that ought to do it"

Sakura stopped.

"I'm scared...but thanks really, you're the best brother I could ask for. This means a lot to me as well."

Naruto grinned up at her with that bright smile of his, "I never would've even found out who the Toad sage was if you haven't chucked your history book at me when we were 7 sis so-"

"Oh shut up!"

"Sure, I love you too sis."

"I'll see you in a few months"

"Alive and well."

"Yeah, alive and well you too."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Konoha was breathtaking.

She found herself gobsmacked despite the numerous stories her adoptive father would tell her. Hearing about the hustle and bustle was different from seeing, feeling and experiencing.

It was so noisy this part of the village. So full of life, so warm, and for a brief moment she wondered why her parents would leave such a place.

Before realizing she'd lost her pouch of money. There was an empty spot where her soft blue pouch used to be. She'd never really taken that into account.

And she's probably lost too from running around frantically.

When Sakura decided to use her blonde brother's name she hadn't thought she'd get his luck as well.

Dejected, and a litte worn out Sakura decided channeling her brother's enthusiasm might do her good. "I will take Konoha by storm! I'm Uzumaki-Nami-" A tomato caught the back of her head

The crowd freezed momentarily to look at her.

"Shut up you brat, if you don't wanna get arrested!"

"Kids these days, bordering blasphemous I tell you!" And the crowd resumed.

The girl flushed bright red before running to duck in an alley.

.

.

.

"No more outbursts." she wiped the mess on the back of her head with an annoyed expression.

"Next, I need a job and a place to count whatever money I've stashed"

"Taking to one's self is a sign of craziness" Sakura jumped at the voice before replying, "Yes, and talking to a crazy person is a sign of sanity?"

The boy chuckled. He looked to be about 2 or 3 years older than her. He had round glasses and pale hair tied at the base of his neck with a black tie.

"Academy?" It was a one word query and yet, Sakura perked._  
_

"Um...yes, sorry about that" Sakura gave him a small smile

The boy made a small 'come forward' gesture with his hand before turning pointedly. Sakura jogged, lugging her rucksack with her.

When she caught up Sakura started "I'm Naruto Namikaze, first year" The yet nameless boy looked taken a back just slightly enough for her to miss it entirely.

"My name's Kabuto."

[Chapter end]

* * *

A/N: Awful? Interesting? Unbearably Horrible? Boring? Let me know what you think! Ask me questions too, I don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Nothing much to say, just hope no one flames me.

* * *

The River Crossing

Chapter two

* * *

"My name's Kabuto"

Sakura blinked. _No last name? Well, I suppose I shouldn't have given out mine as well. _"Is this the way to the academy?" Sakura was trying her best to memorize the route. "That's a good question. I rather think that it is" She looked up at her guide, a little disturbed but she saw he was smiling good-naturedly.

He laughed then said, "It is squirt, I swear on my honour"

_Squirt? _

Her annoyance must have shown on her face because the next moment he was chuckling again. "I'm perfectly average in height, given my age. Umpf!" Sakura refrained from speaking more. Peering up, Sakura glanced at the boy once again. What were they to do walking in silence, decidedly she chose to forgo her bad temper.

Honestly speaking though, she was taller than Naruto who was a boy roughly her age - but well, she couldn't tell Kabuto that since she was after all _supposed to be Naruto_ and telling someone 'he' was taller than himself would raise eyebrows at the very least or in the worst case...er...she'd rather not think about it.

Looking around as they walked in silence, Sakura was glad for the older boy's help. Konoha was large and she made such a stupid miscalculation. She'd thought having knowledge of the leaf village's general layout would ease out wondering about. Anyways, she had her guide so no harm done really.

"Kabuto?" Sakura paused for his answer.

He still had that smile so she went and asked, "Konoha's stunning. And, I've read about the academy and its curriculum. I've heard stories from dad as well, but that was before the ushering of _the great era of peace_ – the curriculum has changed right? That's what I read, but it's not much. I've little idea of the academy..."

She gave him her curious wide eyed look.

He gave her a nod before answering, "The academy has undergone a series of renovations, and the first one was after the village got attacked by a beast, but if you do look at it I'd call it re-construction. There wasn't much left really. Anyways, the second was right after the _great unrest_ where only half a wing was renovated, the third and most recent is during the ushering of the great era of peace wherein the entire old building was renovated and fixed for the addition of two new wings. The academy is at its largest right now."

"It is! I have read about that. It's very different from what I heard." Sakura was getting excited now. She paused to let the older boy continue, "Very. It's really the effect of Dictator Danzo's dedication to leaf and the nations. There's a whole lot more children now and a lot less reason to send them out early. The curriculum is in line with everything our dictator's done – the academy stands more as a place of academia and research. It's a wonderful school rather than a factory of pre-pubescent warriors."

They were shuffling around a loose crowd by now, the landscape slowly becoming residential as more houses lined the streets. Gone were the abundant shop keepers and street vendors from a few minutes ago.

Sakura could already see the outline of the old hokage tower which now stood as the dictator's office which meant they were getting near!

Sakura squints at the backdrop.

Oh, if she could only see where the infamous dark rimmed edges of the academy are from earlier on she wouldn't have been _too _lost! The thick forest just to the back of the tower obscured her view of the building not to mention, the bulk of the civilian area was a maze in itself and Konoha was just too large and unfamiliar despite having rough knowledge.

"Are you going in as well?" She asked.

Kabuto shrugged before saying, "I'll take you by the entrance. The rest of the rookies should be there"

"Thanks, Kabuto. I might have actually misplaced myself for hours without your help. Konoha's one big maze."

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura arrived just in time to hear a man call out, "Namikaze Naruto!" to which she walked calmly as she could in front before moving to the side as the man waved her over.

She dropped her bags on the floor silently before observing the group.

There were about several dozen children looking her age, and an uneven count of boy to girl.

She could see blondes, like she was at the moment, some brunettes and dark haired boys the still hadn't been waved over and a dozen more different shades.

Scooting backwards as more boys joined their group, Sakura felt someone bump her shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" It was a girl with short dark hair fashioned in a bob, she had pale skin and wore a simple outfit consisting of a pale jacket and dark tights. Her eyes were curious, they were pale and pupil-less almost as if blind.

Sakura vowed to channel her brother then and now, so she started with a wide grin.

" 'S alright. I didn't see you there." The girl felt relieved

Sakura held out her hand as she introduced herself, "I'm Namikaze...Naruto by the way" It felt odd, saying her brother's name instead of hers but if she was going through this plan and making it work she needed to blurt out Naruto as if it really was her name and what better way than to practice? She had the illusion of being nervous as well to add to her slightly odd tumbling of her name.

" H-Hyuuga Hina-nata" the girl's shake was loose and timid but she liked the girl nonetheless. There was something in her shy smile that made her feel at ease. Besides, now she knew where those eyes came from! The Hyuuga clan.

There was quick talk between them, a little about being excited, nervous, about the academy itself (courtesy of Sakura) and few more about Konoha.

.

.

.

The accounting of rookies had finished as quickly as it started.

Soon, they were being ushered into a large clearing.

.

.

.

There was a couple of shuffling, a few people leaving their baggage to one side, a few ordering summons to take their luggage. Sakura looked on wide-eyed at a raven latching its claws to a fairly large baggage before flying off. She'd never seen anything like it at all - sure, she'd met one of her parents's summon but nothing of the sort happened at all. The exchanges were short, a line to deliver or an order to check the perimeter of their house. She had the idea that the summons were intelligent, even capable of human speech but to see it thoroughly was amazing.

_I so want a summon!_

"You ought to close your mouth unless you want to look dim"

Sakura flushed before turning, "I just happen to think those summons are amazing and what does it matter if I do make a fool out of myself?"

She was slightly embarrassed to have been caught staring and slightly irked at the blonde girl's tone.

"Well, I just thought I should help you out, fine then Mr. rude!" The blonde - almost forgetting she too was 'blonde', Sakura observed now more clearly, had her hair up her bangs falling to one side. She had matching purple garments and clear blue eyes. She was turning away from her.

Sakura rubbed her neck, "hey, I'm...I'm sorry"

At her statement, the girl's eyes gleamed.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, and you are-?" she started and before hearing her answer she went off, "Can I guess, oh you look so like him! I bet I can tell, you're Namikaze Naruto right? A bit of a grump but I can see the similarities! That wonderfully and artfully arranged blonde hair, the cheekbones! The eyes-"

"My name is Suichiro Akihaze" Sakura deadpanned

"And the...the...huh?"

"I'm Suichiro Akihaze"

"Oh, well in that case...hi?" Then she stopped. "There's no such thing as an Akihaze in Konoha. I haven't heard of that name! You can't...What? Where?"

Empty space filled where Sakura stood a few seconds ago.

"Rude indeed!" Ino stomped.

.

.

.

.

Sakura looked around for that girl she met earlier, the one with raven hair fashioned into a bob.

"Hinata?", Sakura called. "It's Naruto...Sorry 'bout leaving you earlier..."

"It's al-alright..."

"What do you think's going next?"

"Hinata!", a voice called. Sakura, who was asking the shy girl a question stopped. The pair turned to see a boy, who looked about their age. He had the same features, save for the hair which was long and a shiny brunette. He seemed to be eyeing them both with badly disguised distaste.

"Hey you!" Another voice called, it was Ino.

Sakura sighed.

Ino bounced over to their side, momentarily eyeing both Hyuugas before zeroing on her. "You have to be Namikaze Naruto! How dare you distract me like that?"

"We're ninja are we not? And how can you be sure, I can be somebody else. That guy over there might be Naruto though" Sakura jerked her thumb to a blonde haired boy to her right.

Ino cringed.

"Whatever. I want to be friends with you, who are you 'not Namikaze' anyways?"

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, before turning her head once more to the other Hyuuga.

"Aha!" Ino exclaimed

Sakura held both her hands up, "Fine, I am Namikaze Naruto."

"We're going to be best friends!" Ino uttered. There was something about Ino that made her want to avoid the _other_ blonde, she had no clam about being blatant and rude and noisy, and so like her blonde brother that she felt a small tug at the corners of her heart.

Not even a day and she was missing him already.

[chapter end]

* * *

TBC.

A/N: I've always had a soft spot for Sasuke/Sakura stories but I've been catching up on a few happenings of the Naruto series (summaries are god-sent!) and Sasuke is pretty much of an arse that I have to stop somewhere mid-sentence. I prefer the mushy arcs anyways that's just me rambling. Any suggestions? I'd like to improve my horrid writing I always end up disappointed with my chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

The River Crossing

Chapter Three

* * *

Sakura loved her current family like it was her birth one.

They loved her back as well. Namikaze Minato was a typical father; he was stern and masculine but loved his children to death. He was a mirror image of her brother, Naruto. Sakura likes to think this is from whom she inherited her personality. Namikaze Kushina, her head like long tendrils of red hot living flame, her eyes with suppressed mischief and strength. Her mother was beautiful, in fact she thinks and knows for a fact that everyone in their household thinks so too. Sakura and Naruto agree that the funny genes come from her, mostly Naruto though. He definitely inherited that from Kushina.

Then there was her brother, he was like a small sun. Warm and all light rays.

If there was a perfect family, Sakura musses this would be the Namikazes. Sakura shares her sentiment with her brother one day, he reddens with the praise and intones that their father is too strict, their mother too scary and Sakura stops him before he gets to criticizing himself.

She's been orphaned twice, Sakura recalls. She knows quite a bit about families. She's gone through two of them. This was a story she hadn't shared with him before. He pauses and lets her talk.

_"I can't remember everything when I was very little. Just feelings. I remember feeling alone and insignificant." Sakura doesn't look her brother at the eye. She fears what she may see, but he's still silent, the kind of silent that makes you want to talk and so, she continues._

_"I see flashes of what I think are my birth parents. They're in panic or just running and running, almost forgetting to bring me along. Their mouths are frozen in silent screams. I see fire. I got burnt you know, that's what my adoptive mother tell me." She lifts her bangs a bit pointing to a small scar near barely visible by her hairline. "It was good that it was a long time ago, it's a bit small now. My adoptive parents – father was a good man. He's the one that decided to take me in. Mother loves him, so she lets father do as he wishes. They were good. They weren't abusive but father was always busy and mother keeps to herself when he's away...I think I was four when father died. Mother was never the same then. She forgets meals, even for herself. Her eyes pass through me and her gaze tells me, 'why did I keep her again?'. I feel petty for bringing this up, there are children out there who's had it worse but...I-" Sakura chokes for words. Her eyes are suspicious with tears._

_Naruto hugs her tightly, and then she feels warm._

They don't talk about it again, but another feeling blossoms inside Sakura. She would do everything in her power to be worthy of her family. Over time, the feeling cements.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura can't pinpoint the exact moment she and Naruto thought about their switch or who thought what. She could however, trace the origins.

_"I can't go to Konoha academy!" Her blonde brother wreaks havoc on his hair as he works his frustration. "I want to see the world, I don't want to sit around in a dingy classroom all day for years! I want to learn how to fight!" Sakura raises a brow, "Naruto the academy also teaches the physical arts they teach ninja arts' theory, Naruto. The studying is just a prerequisite."_

_The blonde pouts a little; they've had this conversation a few times already. "I know! But I want to be hokage, Sakura!" She's heard this statement more times than she cared to remember too but she answers still, "You can't be hokage if you run away from the village. You're lucky to be even be given an invitation-" This was a sore spot for Sakura._

_Her blonde brother sits to her left. The bed dipping suddenly as he plops._

_"I'm sorry"_

_She reasons if he could say the same statement again, she can certainly recite hers as well, "I don't have Konoha ancestry, Naruto. I don't have the founders' blood in me. I'm probably a civilian borne...They won't let me in. They don't even know I exist."_

_Naruto snorts, "What good is Konoha's academy if they don't let brilliant people like you in. They don't even have the toad sage inside. He's the last hokage's teacher! Imagine that!"_

_Sakura gives her brother a fond head shake. "Konoha has a hokage you know"_

_"Pft. Dad says a dictator is no hokage. He's done horrible things to get there."_

_"I really like Konoha's academy" Sakura leans to her left, her arm shifting to catch her weight._

_"A civilian village might not be so bad you know...that Tsunade lady might be there" Naruto has wiggled his way to the bed by now, his legs no longer dangling by the edge. "Imagine, they were teammates long ago. I can be the toad sage and you can be the Tsunade lady! We're going to be the next generation! If only we could find them!"_

_"She's missing Naruto. No one has seen her for ages." If anyone should act the pessimist, Sakura takes the job. She can't see her brother doing so. "The toad sage is somewhere in the Suna border doing god knows what but he's there. Lady Tsunade on the other hand..."_

They go about and relay their woes to each other. They agree on several things though, the toad sage is somewhere outside Konoha and the greatest med-nin was created inside Konoha. Naruto would be hokage, he would learn from the third's teacher and that was that and Sakura would have his flank. She'd have to learn to be a med-nin first though.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Present day, Konoha.

.

.

.

"Naruto?" It was Hinata. She looked reluctant to leave, more likely because it was rude without saying anything. _Her brother? Clansman?_ He looked with even more distaste as Hinata prolonged whatever it was he came here for.

"Come on, let's leave Hinata. We ought to move upfront." As if finally deciding he were to take no more, the boy gave one last look to Hinata while completely ignoring them before turning on his heels to move.

Hinata did a small bow at both of them before following.

Sakura turned to Ino just in time to see her shake her head.

"Poor Hinata, that chap was his cousin slash bodyguard. I don't know what his problem is."

Sakura nods her head in agreement.

.

.

.

"Listen up maggots!" Mumbling broke out as the yelling lady continued to eye the general populace as they lined up and hustled nearer in order to hear what was going on.

"This right there is the right wing, got it?" Her thumb jerked to her left. "That's where you guys are going to stay. Classes are somewhere in that building, you find out on your own which floor and room because I can't be bothered! Think of it as a test, you bunch of dunderheads. Assembly dismissed!" Promptly, the screaming lady had dropped to her knee and disappeared in a blur. The group started to buzz, students talking amongst themselves about the woman who had just disappeared in an amazing casual display of speed, about the annoying curve ball, their luggage, some about their lunch, others about the excitement of the academy itself.

Sakura finds herself raising an eyebrow to her blonde companion.

"That was interesting"  
Ino snorts, "Yeah. Now we've got to find our way – on our own! What's her point then?!"  
"We know which wing now. That about halves our search if you think about it..."

The two blondes turned their heads to view the said half. It was larger than both of their homes.

"That's one large half"  
"Well, We better start now" Ino nodded, and together they began towards the right wing.

Sakura can't help but think that maybe, just maybe Konoha had spent too much on the academy – surely not every classroom was occupied? Because every step she took seemed to magnify the building and there doesn't seem to be enough children for all of its expanse.

.

.

.

"I can NOT believe there isn't one staff around here! Not even a single adult! Are you honestly kidding me? You leave a bunch of kids around to find their room?!"

Sakura sighed, "Ino, maybe this really _is _a test. This isn't a coincidence; I wouldn't leave a bunch of children alone in the sitting room, let alone an entire fleet of children in a brand new school, if I were an adult..."

The large group had long separated. Most into large fractions and few like Ino and herself. They were in the second floor right now, as evidenced by a flight of stair they'd come up just a few minutes ago. There weren't any signs by the doors that said, 'Welcome Yamanaka Ino and friend' (_"ha ha, Ino! Really?"_) Or some variation of it. The corridors all looked identical and generic, all wooden panels, dark and elegant; the doors huge and imposing, with very small windows to peer through.

And between the two of them, they really didn't have anything like enhanced hearing or all-seeing eyes which made their pairing off as stupid. They really hadn't thought of that earlier.

"I'm feeling like everyone else got to their 'classes' by now or whatever" Ino sighed dramatically, the back of her hand resting against her forehead.  
Sakura eyed a group of boys being tossed out – again, "maybe not everyone"

She could just burst in every single classroom, in fact that was exactly what Ino had suggested, and what a couple of students thought of as well.

They didn't know which classes they were in, it turns out there had to be several classes offered (not that they didn't expect that) to several different grade levels some of which aren't exclusive to a single level. The time frame they should be taking them as well only added to the confusion, and to top it all up if you did figure what class you're supposed to take it was only a matter of time before an angry teacher tossed you out for not knowing what to say the moment you entered or just for interrupting lecture.

It was almost as if they were expecting them to just come up and sit...

Sakura blinked, her brother's blue eyes looking too happy on her face.

"Ino, I think I know what we have to do..."

.

.

.

This was it, her heart was hammering. Sakura needed to be calm in order for their plan to work. Twisting, the knob with sweaty palms, Sakura barged in a classroom. She'd picked the next one with the smallest amount of crowd, nothing more.

She put on, a blank facade, not at all glancing at the teacher talking at what she thinks is advanced theory on projectile trajectory, because crap, she was sure they weren't due to study that in a few years – maybe this wasn't a good idea and she should back off...but then Ino had sauntered right behind her, looking her part when just minutes ago she was scoffing at her idea. Talk about switching, and then Sakura could feel eyes boring into her back, swallowing her fear, Sakura continued on to a desk, not too far but not exactly in the front. She choose a desk somewhere at the middle but close to the door, because...just in case, and one with a free one to her left.

The whole ordeal felt like hours, but from the turning of the knob to finding Ino seated to her left – it was barely a minute.

Sakura lifted her eyes, to the instructor in front.

_Waiting_.

And then, clapping burst out. Not too loud to attract attention outside, but enough to know there was something happening inside. Both teens sat ram-rod straight, until the instructor's voice rang and told them, "Congratulations!" then fishes out their names and looks to his clipboard before continuing with, "First Year Classes start tomorrow, take your schedules Namikaze and Yamanaka. Dismissed and do not tell anyone else, we will know. Welcome to Konoha Academy!"

Stumbling up front, Sakura grabbed hers and walked outside with her friend in tow.

She snorted at her father's stories of his time in Konoha. He never told her of any of this! And with a fond smile, Sakura thought, 'Welcome to Konoha Academy indeed'

* * *

With their goodbyes done and over with and Ino waving out of sight and in the general direction of her home was, Sakura finally felt one challenge down, another right up.

She now had to go and find an apartment to stay in.

There were dorms in the academy really, she'd heard in passing from Kabuto. Not much information but she knew it was there. It would have been a tad more convenient if she looked at it onjectively but with her pretence to complicate matters, she'd rather not board in a room full of strange boys besides, walking a few minutes a day wasn't that much of a hassle.

She'd rather walk a hundred miles than get discovered for identity theft.

And walk a hundred miles she did.

[chapter end]

* * *

TBC.

A/N: So, I fleshed out a bit of the back story. I'm not exactly sure if this has made things clearer...but I do hope you guys enjoyed this! :)


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

The River Crossing

Chapter Four

* * *

_And walk a hundred miles she did._

Well, not really perhaps a few but not a hundred. The civilian district of Konoha was what she was aiming for. Not only was it cheaper (_she'd lost her money bag but she still has a few yen to get her through,- thank god for that-, but not enough to spend lavishly_) to rent an apartment here, it was also for obvious security reasons. She was sure it was less likely that she would have neighbours knocking down doors, peering with 'all-seeing' eyes or anything the like.

Granted she was more likely to come across troublesome drunks or pickpockets and thieves, and other more sinister trouble makers but they were of the civilian kind, she could handle those she thinks and besides, she was a boy which was an added protection.

Scouting the area first, asking a bit about what landmark is close, where exactly the market is, or is there a bakery near, Sakura finds herself in an alley. The hokage tower was a faint sight, but still visible. The market was out of the way entirely but not inaccessible, there wasn't a konoha force anywhere near (she hadn't asked a rather scantily clad lady volunteered it), and there was a large row of apartments that had been vacant for some time now.

Which meant the landlord probably would jump at a tenant no questions asked, it being a little deserted was a bonus in itself

Glancing at the sign by the window, she could tell the place was a little dusty but it was perfect. Sakura grinned at the words,

**For Rent  
inquire two doors down**

A large faded red arrow pointed to the supposed direction. Sakura proceeded to follow the arrow's direction. Arriving at the what she assumed was the landlord's or possibly keep's door, Sakura knocked.

There was a wheezing sound, and a bit of knocking pans before Sakura found herself staring at an old man by his curtain covered window, he looked cross and suspicious at her before closing the curtains shut again. For a second she thought he might have ignored her but then sounds of multiple locks clicking caught her attention until the same old man peered through a small crack his door and chain allowed.

"What is it?" He asked just as crossly before narrowing his eyes. She hadn't even had the chance to speak when he continued, "I know nothing!" and proceed to close the door. Panicked, Sakura shoves her foot between the space, which wasn't such a good idea as the wood bangs the side of her foot and then she speaks hurriedly, "I want to inquire about the apartment!"

"What are you talkin' about you brat...oh, apartment! Yes, that one huh?"  
Mustering her most innocent look Sakura answered, "Yes sir, the one with the sign that says for rent. The arrow pointed to this direction."  
"You ain't askin' 'bout nothin' else, huh? Nothing 'bout that Satoshi boy?"  
"Yes, sir. Just that apartment."

The old man, fiddles with his chain before turning to look at her fully.

"Come in then squirt" He says. And Sakura can't help but think, _come on my brother's even shorter than I am! And he's a boy!_

.

.

.

The man's apartment was messy and she stood awkwardly at the foyer. They were standing, as he asked her again about what she wanted, still a bit cross at the world.

"You want that dingy apartment?" Not exactly the best salesman  
"Yes, sir. How much do you want to rent it for?"  
"The apartment, and nothin' else?" Sakura moved to respond when he suddenly cut in, "You have the money to pay for rent, right kid?"  
Mentally sighing, "Yes, sir"  
"Got 15,000 yen? If you ain't got it-!" The old man, who she had yet to ask his name narrowed his eyes back at her.  
Cutting him off she answered, "I do, I do!" vaguely motioning her pockets  
"Wait 'ere then" Giving one last suspicious look, the man wobbled to a door before returning minutes later with a key.

"You pay upfront 15,000 yen for the month and I give you yer keys"

Nodding to herself, Sakura decided the amount was cheap. Shockingly so, in fact

Passing exactly 15,000 yen, Sakura didn't shake her head as he counted the money she handed and as soon as he finished, tossed her out probably to celebrate his torment of his tenants. No wonder, it's been empty for so long.

Sakura trudged her way back to her supposed apartment, thankfully still finding her baggage still there in front of the arrow and snuck her key in.

It was small, and very _very _dusty and needed a whole lot of cleaning but for now she lugged her baggage inside, and closed the door. The day wasn't over yet.

.

.

.

It was an hour shy of midnight when Sakura, still in her guise of being her brother finished cleaning and re-arranging her items. The apartment, a one bedroom suite with a small but thankfully functional bathroom made her apartment. There were fixtures for a stove by the small kitchenette, which was nothing more than a counter top and a sink by a corner. There was a table and a chair next to the kitchenette and a small plain wooden bed a few paces from it. The shelf on the far side of the room was god sent, because she hadn't likes the idea of putting her precious tomes on the floor. Overall, it was simple and bare but exactly what she needed.

She'd made a mental list of things she plans to take on the following day. The bathroom tiles still need more scrubbing rather than the rudimentary one she'd done as well as the toilet and sink. Disinfection was probably in order as well. She's like to purchase better bedding as well. Which leads to her next problem, she would need more currency but that was a problem for another day.

The following day, Sakura awoke out of habit.

Trudging through her brother's packed orange beddings and onto the floor, she thanks whoever made the apartment for its wooden floors. Sakura mechanically reaches for her clothes – neutral clothing. She didn't have any chest _yet _– and sakura thinks she doesn't know whether to be thankful or annoyed. Honestly, she makes a scrawny boy which is exactly what most boys her age looks like, all arms and skinny limbs if not, more on the lanky side.

Finishing her preparations, Sakura walks back to Konoha Academy. This was it.

Her schedule had read,

**Namikaze, Naruto**  
**First Year**  
**Konoha Academy**

Please report to Konoha Academy Right Wing, second floor. Classrooms are marked with plaques that read to your courses. Please be guided accordingly.

Courses

Introduction to Logic and Theory  
Leaf History  
Rudimentary Chakra Manipulation Theory  
_Specialty Arts Placement_*

Giving the plaque that says "Introduction to Logic and Theory" a third glance and an extra check _just in case_, she walks in with a bit of nervous energy. This time there weren't any instructors present but there were children her age dotted along. Some had groups and were chatting along, one or two sitting alone or scribbling, some forming tentative conversation. Sakura quietly sat not too far from the front but not too far back. Keep hidden, never stand out - but learn.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke shifted on his seat, quietly observing children from other clans. The Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi, to name a few. He wondered who else would be sharing his class. His eyes shifted to the entrance.

The door creaked open, revealing another student. He had blonde hair that looked entirely messed up on purpose, and blue eyes. He knew this colouring – this was a Namikaze.

.

.

.

[chapter end]

* * *

Author's Notes:

I've never had an apartment before or proceeded to rent one but I do know that for 250 Euros you can stay for a night at a hotel, but the equivalent in Yen feels staggering –think 30 grand and think of all the clothes I can shop! So I went and thought why not half the price or something? Since the apartment is supposed to be dingy and small, why not?

Anyways, TBC! :)


End file.
